The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Kalanchoe plant, botanically known as Kalanchoe humilis, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Desert Surprise’.
The new Kalanchoe plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hinnerup, Denmark. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Kalanchoe plants with unique and interesting foliage and flower forms and coloration.
The new Kalanchoe plant originated from a self-pollination made by the Inventor in Hinnerup, Denmark in January, 2008, of a proprietary selection of Kalanchoe humilis identified as code number 0077, not patented. The new Kalanchoe was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated self-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Hinnerup, Denmark on May 12, 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Kalanchoe plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Hinnerup, Denmark since Jun. 9, 2008, has shown that the unique features of this new Kalanchoe plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.